Forum:The "emergency cuteness button"
Alright, does anyone know why that is there, and if there is any way of removing it. Because it just looks really bad, especially if we are trying to make ourselves look serious. (Zoids Fanatic 18:29, December 26, 2011 (UTC)) were I to say anything even remotely serious it would not have anything to do with a show devoted to pantless girls with airplane legs. might i suggest that certain, shriller editors have their priorities conspicuously misplaced? in any case, the button stays. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 08:56, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I still say it is uneeded, and acts more like a dreaded "fanon" device than something of service. But, that's just me, and that's why it's on a forum, so we can at least see what other's think. (Zoids Fanatic 15:40, December 28, 2011 (UTC)) I think the button should stay, but I think it should link to random witch articles not just the same page.Fallschirmjager 02:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, if we are to keep it, might I suggest something "Strike Witches cute"? Maybe chibi characters? Not just Perrine. It's only cute if you are a fanboy/girl of Perrine, or Rudel. I still think the button is uneeded, and really want it removed, but if we are to keep it, at least let it benifit ALL of us, not just ONE of us. (Zoids Fanatic 03:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC)) ............Perhaps.Fallschirmjager 03:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, if you best excuse for keeping the cuteness button is that the show "has lol no pants and aeroplane legs" then you really don't have a good reason for keeping it at all, there are plenty of series that have stranger settings or concepts. And for that matter, it's a little hypocritical of you to berate certain parties for their priorities, since said party still have a greater presence on this wikia than you do. xxxx Stuart-says-yes 02:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Its 'presence' consists almost entirely of posting fanfiction and whining about formatting in the talk pages. Any posts within the actual wiki are minimal. If that is the sort of thing that results in a presence, I don't really want one. It is like a small child, asking "why" over and over again, not because it cares about the answers, but to wear down everyone else until it gets its way. I have very little respect for that. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 19:15, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Cute, saying I'm a child who only "whines". Cute, more cute than the damn "cuteness button" that you so love. Eh, I'm not going to argue, given it will be the same as every other time. I yell, you yell, we both yell, hey, resolution. Seriously, it's to the point where everything here is repetitive. And Lord knows' I can't give a damn rant if I want to, so it sucks. Anyhow, throughtout all of this, I've noitced something. You, our power-abusing leader have yet to give good reason on why the button should be kept. All you have said, and I quote, "...show devoted to pantless girls with airplane legs..." That's not a good reason at all. What, so by that logic I can do whatever on this wiki because it's dealing with a show with pantless girls? I mean, what kind of excuse is that? Look, give me one good reason why the button should stay, with the answer not being, A) A show about pant less girls B) Anything to do with the fact that Perrine gives you a fangaism is your favorite character C) Try to change the subject back to me in any way. Come on, try it. P.S. I would do more work around here, but you keep saying "Lulz, I'z teh leader. Yourz ideaz arez invalidz ^-^". In other words, you slash down any and all idea's I have ever had. (Zoids Fanatic 03:02, January 8, 2012 (UTC)) Because it's really good at weeding out who I can ignore without feeling bad. I don't remember why it was put there, since I didn't actually think of it or originally include it. I already have gone over this in other discussions with you, which I do assume you have read and can reaccess on your own. In any case, it was in very few cases that I ever actually told you you couldn't do something. Most of the time, I simply pointed to our existing standards and practices. If that was enough to deter you from contributing, I'd shudder to think what it was you meant to contribute. Most of the time, when I do agree to something you requested, nothing happens, and you move on to something else to complain about instead. That is not especially encouraging. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 08:50, January 8, 2012 (UTC) PS: Edits and improvements to the wiki itself do matter. Don't think for a second that the other admins got there because they are my e-friends or they sucked up to me or anything. They didn't. I'd be surprised if any of them actually like me. But I listen to them, and I generally let them do whatever they want, because they're vital to the project. Even the best constructed argument (and frankly, well-constructed arguments are not your strong suit) is ultimately worthless if I know that I can ignore you with impunity. If you want me to listen to you, then make it so that losing you would be a serious setback instead of a welcome relief. I personally would prefer loosing the cuteness button, but I don't really have strong feelings either way. Other than that I agree with Snugglemuffins. Zoids, for the purposes of this wiki, every single thing doesn't need to be planned out beforehand. It is not as important as you make it seem. All of the information in here is quite well thought out and objectively presented, even though it has mostly been constructed by people doing their own thing individually. If there are couple obvious joke pages here and there I personally don't mind that much as the rest is completely valid wiki knowledge, but that's slightly besides the point. I said this when we were discussing pairings, if you actually want to do some concrete changes and contribute, do so. If problems arise they can be sorted out then. If you don't like the layout of something actually create that layout in a test page perhaps or even put it in the real article (it can always be easily undone), and if no one protests keep doing what you're doing. You don't need to remind me about not all places being open for editing, that's in the past. But from here on I would personally appreciate if you did something concrete when you want to change something or discuss about something. People can't really focus on just discussing about hypotheticals in talk pages, and it ends up often in pointless chatter, at the end of which nothing has changed. Do something, if no one protests, keep doing what you're doing.Njek 13:18, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I generally try to stay away from the chatter. Anyhow, the reason, if I may, of why I "jump around" is because it seems once I get something rolling, it dies, and just about everyone forgets I even mentioned it. I would go more into it, but the life of me, I'd rather no do it here, and rather place it on my talk page. Back to the button, by your (Muffins, that is) logic, the button was here with no purpose that you can remember, and you're claming it's only good at "weeding" out people to ignore (I'll take that as a usual insult). So, why keep it around then? It really doesn't do a thing or have a point, why keep it? I mean, there is a link to Perrine's article already on the front page. We don't need two links. I mean, I dunno, maybe if it was a link to one of the 501 pages at random, or maybe a link to something actually cute I wouldn't complain, but having it linked to Perrine's article, when a link already ''exists ''on the front page... that's overkill in a nut shell there. (Zoids Fanatic 13:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC)) To be honest dear, as poor an arguement as SnuggleMuffins for keeping the button, to be fair, it was not him who put it there in the first place. That and it's not the worst feature on the site, that and I'm sure there are probably better things you could be discussing, as to there value, than the button. The idea of a rotation of linked pages wouldn't be a bad one though. i.e. one week, it links to Perrine, the next it links to Patricia, after than perhaps it links to Sanya and then back to Perrine. But that is just a suggestion. Not that I'm massively bothered like Njek, since Perrine isn't a bad character to begin with. I think I'd have a gripe if it linked to Helma though. Stuart-says-yes 17:54, January 8, 2012 (UTC) that would be fair, but to be perfectly honest I don't know how to make the button work in such a way that it selects a random page from a category (strike witch, in this case) as opposed to just a random wiki page. if someone figures that out, it is definitely a possibility for a replacement. I'm not really up to changing it manually each week, though. we have the "featured witch" section of the front page for that. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 18:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC)